


Cards on the Table

by VigilPanda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilPanda/pseuds/VigilPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew plays their monthly game of poker. Can anyone beat the unstoppable Gavin Free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards on the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentLin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/gifts).



> Sorry if this isn't the way you play poker. This is the way I learned to play and it was the way I imagined the story happening. This story is also a gift to TheFlame46! The Michael to my Gavin! My boi! I hope you enjoy it, love! ~<3

It was late, the kind of late that's so late it could be considered early, in other words around four am. The Fakes were sitting around an old scratched up wooden table that had moved with them from house to house and now resided between the kitchen and the living room in the pent house. The whole room smelled of whiskey, pizza, and wings, and that could only mean one thing. Cards lay scattered on the table, they had been playing poker all night, like they always did every month, and Gavin had been winning game after game. Now with everyone, with the exception Ray and Ryan, in some state of drunkness, they decided to play one last game. 

Ray had folded first, probably on purpose, he had never really been a big fan of poker anyway. He left to go to his room, then went Jack, who folded revealing a terrible hand, then Jeremy who was new to the game, but pretty good, and finally Michael exclaiming that he hated poker and was never playing again. Now all that was left was Ryan and Geoff against the unbeatable Gavin Free.

Ryan put his cards softly down on the table, a pair of sixes.  
"I fold," he said, taking a drink of his Diet Coke. Gavin had raising every round and Ryan wasn't about to lose anymore money.

"He's gotta be cheating!" Michael exclaimed exasperatedly as he gestured to the large messy pile of money that lay to the side of Gavin, "He just has to, no way anyone is this good at poker. There's just no way!" 

"Awww c'mon Ryan, you were our last hope." Jeremy whined from where he sat on Jack's lap. Jack was running one of his hands through Jeremy's hair and the other was wrapped around his waist.

"Hey I'm still in loser." Geoff snapped, staring down at his cards a two of spades, a five of spades, and a six of spades. They weren't bad cards and he was making his way towards what he hoped was a straight flush. He ran a hand across his face and finished off his whiskey. "Ryan deal the fourth card."

Ryan nodded and pulled two cards from the deck he was now holding, sliding one more card across the table to each of them. Geoff slowly peeled his card off the table, feeling the glossy cover between his fingers. A four of spades. He held back a grin and stared across the table at Gavin waiting to see his response.

Gavin picked his up and his face erupted into a grin. He looked at Geoff with a cheeky smile, "You might want to fold now." He gloated.

"In your dreams." Geoff said with venom, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. "I'm doing just fine." He knocked on the table, "Check."

Gavin looked at Geoff, his demeanor exuding confidence.  
"I raise." Gavin pushed a little under half of what he had towards the large pot in the center of the table, the bills crinkling as they met with the deep scratches on the table. 

"How much is that, Gavin?" Jack asked.

Gavin took a moment to do some quick counting before answering, "About four hundred and fifty thousand." He looked up at Geoff. "Are you folding?" He placed a hand under his chin and looked pleased.

Geoff looked around at the eager eyes watching him and took a deep breath. At the moment he didn't have anything, all he had was the hope that he would get a straight flush, a flush,or a straight, but was hope alone worth four hundred and fifty thousand dollars? He felt the eager eyes of his boyfriends watching him and waiting for his response. Gavin had been playing it safe all game, only staying in and raising when he had good cards. The only reason he had so much money was luck, his stupid, never ending, Golden Boy luck. The luck that helped him rob banks with ease, made sure his guns never jammed, helped him charm his way into every and any situation, and had kept him from dying from that bullet wound. Needless to say they normally planned their poker games around times when Gavin was off in England and the other times when he was around, he seemed completely uninterested in joining them, but this time, for some reason, he had asked if he could play. He hadn't even been sure that Gavin knew how to play poker, he was sure he had taught him once, but that was a long time ago when he had first joined the crew. And honestly he would've said no, Jack told him he wasn't allowed to and that he had to let him play. So here he was, about to bet four hundred and fifty thousand on the hope of getting a three of spades.

"I didn't think you would give up this easy Geoff." Gavin smirked, his gold eyeliner making his brown eyes shine.

"Shut the fuck up." Geoff sneered and pushed the majority of his money into the middle. If the little British cocksucker thought that he could push him around and make a fool out of him he was wrong. "Next card Ryan."

Ryan dealt the final card, it slid to its place right in front of Geoff. He picked it up carefully, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. A three. A three of hearts. He closed his eyes, letting his poker face slip more than he wanted to. A straight wasn't bad, but it wasn't a flush and it most certainly wasn't a straight flush.

"I'm going all in." Gavin said looking deviously at Geoff and his money. "It doesn't seem like you have enough, what are you willing to give me so we're even?"

He looked down at the little remaining money he had and scrunched up his face. They had a house rule that if you didn't have enough money to meet the bet you had to either fold or offer something that could serve the same value as the amount of money being bet. "What do you want?" He said wearily, running a hand through his hair.

"I want The Car."

Gavin was talking about his baby, his pride and joy, his bright pink Zentorno with its custom horn, dark smoke windows, the fastest engine he could jam into the car, and Epic Ellipse exhaust. The car he had owned since he started in the crew, it meant the world to him. "Why on earth would I give you The Car?! That car is worth more than you!" Geoff cried.

"You didn't let me finish," he said still smiling a smug smile.

"Fine go ahead," he grumbled.

"But I'm willing to make a deal."

"What is it?" He growled.

"You could give me The Car or something else worth about one million," he paused, "or you could fold and I'll give you three hundred of your four hundred and fifty thousand dollars back."

"That's a good deal Geoff." Jack pointed out.

"I know it's a good deal," he snapped and weighed his options. As much as he wanted to wipe that smug look off of Gavin's face, he knew there was no way he was winning this and there was absolutely no fucking way Gavin, who crashed every car he got into, was getting his baby. Even his pride wasn't worth this much money.

"I'll fold." Geoff said between clenched teeth. He flipped his cards face up on the table revealing his straight.

Gavin smiled, holding his cards in his hand, and counted out three hundred thousand dollars for Geoff.

Geoff took the money with a grimace and counted it out.

"I'm not going to bloody cheat you Geoff!" Gavin said to Geoff with a frown.

"Better to be safe than sorry," He said sharply.

Ryan grabbed the deck along with Geoff's cards and began putting them away.

"So what did you have Gavin?" Jeremy asked, standing up and stretching.

Gavin grinned and placed his cards down on the table among the money, pizza boxes, and dirty glasses. He had had nothing, not even a pair. He left them on the table and gathered the remaining money into his arms. "That was top. Thanks for the game Geoff." He said and headed towards his room, leaving a trail of money behind him.

Immediately the room erupted into chaos.

Michael stood up from the table knocking his chair to the ground, obviously outraged, yelling out expletives and calling for a rematch.  
Jeremy looked stunned for a moment before he broke into a large grin and followed after Gavin, picking up the money he dropped on the ground and disappearing into his room.

Ryan looked at Gavin with pride in his eyes as he gathered up the dirty plates and placed them into the sink to do in the morning.

Jack doubled over in laughter and laughed until he was in tears and Geoff groaned, cradling his head in his hands. He'd been played, played like a card.

 

Ray rubbed his eyes as he walked out into the chaos of the main room. He was woken up by all the yelling.  
"What the hell just happened?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Gavin's banned from all poker tournaments. That's what happened." Geoff fumed. "He should also look for a new crew to join because he isn't welcome in this one anymore!" He shouted towards Gavin's closed door. The response from both boys was laughter.

"And you guys wonder why I don't play poker." Ray said and let out a yawn. "Because even when you win, you lose. Wanna come to bed with me Michael?"

Michael sighed and nodded, grabbing Ray's hand tightly and heading off to his room.

Ryan finished cleaning off the table and began walking towards the hallway to the bedrooms.

"You heading to bed Ry?" Jack asked.

"Yea, I thought I'd make sure Gavin and Jeremy got to bed. I don't really trust them alone together with all that loose cash considering their current state of drunkness."

"Good point and good luck with that. They're certainly a handful when they're together." Jack smiled and moved over towards Geoff whose head was rested on the table buried in his arms.

"You can say that again," Ryan smirked and walked towards Gavin's room, giggling escaped from the room as he opened the door.

"C'mon Geoff." Jack said, rubbing his back. "Time for bed."

"Jack, he made me look like an idiot." Geoff whined as he stood up slowly.

"You're right and it was pretty funny." Jack grinned and helped him to his feet. "I'm sure you can think of a way to get back at him though."

"That little shits not even going to know what hit him." Geoff said following Jack as he thought of the best way to make Gavin pay for hurting his pride.

"I'm sure he'll regret it." Jack said as he cast a quick look at Gavin's room and smiled fondly as he heard Ryan, Jeremy and Gavin laughing. He led Geoff into their room, leaving the poker night behind them.


End file.
